The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia hybrida and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Petspebl.’
The new Petunia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Petunia cultivar is freely flowering with trailing and spreading habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia is the F6 of a proprietary selection of Petunia hybrida identified as code number ‘A 5015-1,’ not patented. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the self-pollination which took place in June 1999 in a controlled environment in Cambridge, United Kingdom. The parent ‘A5015-1’ is no longer available.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since May 2000, in Enkhuizen, Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.